Linger
by MMLM
Summary: A Getty story! "Love is a symbol of eternity. It wipes out all sense of time, destroying all memory of a beginning and all fear of an end."


Linger

_Okay so this is my first attempt at writing a more angsty and mature fic but of course, there will still be a bit of romantic fluff...Getty just brings out that side of me ;) The whole fic will revolve around the song "Linger" by the cranberries except for this first chapter. This is for all the Getty girls who kept pushing me to write __J__ hope you enjoy_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_And years make everything alright_

_You fall on me for anything you like_

_And I no I don't mind _

"This is the last time"-Keane

The life that Betty Suarez lived had completely changed in the last 3 years. Her job as editor at mode magazine had taken her places she had never though possible. As soon as she stepped into new her office she knew her life would never be the same. As she began to work the public quickly took notice and she received praise for her work. She brought back life to the magazine with the love she had for it. . Everyone was impressed, everyone except her own boss Matt.

Even after working for three years now the coldness in his eyes had never diminished. No matter how well she did her job he was never satisfied. In fact, it felt like the more she excelled the more he hated her. She felt sorry for herself because sadly, she took it all in. She let him walk all over her.

She stepped out of the mode building exhausted mentally and emotionally. She finally had a place in the world.. .yet, she never felt more lost. She began to recall herself three years ago when she was no where near where she was now. Sure she was just an assistant back then but at least then she accepted herself exactly the way she was and never wished to be someone else. Things had changed. She was a different woman. She had confidence, poise; she had a new sophisticated air about her. She had transformed from an ugly duckling into a beautiful swan in front of everyone's eyes.. except hers. She didn't know who she was anymore. The feeling of wanting to be anyone else had overcome her more frequently and it frighten her.

Those feelings where kept hidden under a professional mask but now, she was outside. The only place where she was alone and in the dark, the place where she felt she could release everything. She felt tears drop down her face... and that's when she heard it.

She heard the engine of a big familiar van

_Long time no see. _She thought.

The van like her passed life, had slowly began to disappear almost becoming a distant memory. As time passed she had seen it less frequently but there was no mistaking it. The last time she had actually stepped into it had been 3 years ago. So long ago that even though it was right in front of her now, she found it hard to believe it was real. The van was a piece of her past. The driver had become a stranger to her. But there certainly something still left between them. An untouchable bond.

The van stopped in front of her. The drivers face was hidden in the shadows of the dark night, but she knew it was him. She could feel that it was.

"Hi stranger."

She smiled. The simple sound of his voice still managed to send shivers down her spine.

"Hi stranger" she replied softly. At that moment, all the sad emotions she had felt had drained from her body with just his presence. She tried to wipe the tears that where still on her face unnoticed but she knew it was too late..She knew what was coming...

"Are you crying?" Suddenly the driver door swung open. She heard a rattle from his silver chain and bracelets as he jumped off the van. His two big black boots clunked as they came into contact with the cement. As soon as the streetlight hit the handsome features of his face a soft gasp escaped from her. She couldn't deny the effect those eyes still had on her. She found a strange relief when she remembered that she could admire him now with no complications. It didn't matter anymore. What they had was in the past now. In her mind they both had let go.

"Im fine Gio" She put her hands in her designer coat and turned her face from him. He placed a hand on her cheek making her face him again.

"No your not..I know you to well"

He studied her face with concern and tenderness. He stared in awe at the new woman he had in front of him. Her one's bushy hair was now soft and smooth. No braces, no glasses, just her beautiful face in clear view. Her demeanor had changed but she was still the same Betty to him. The beauty that people had began to see now, he had always seen. He had missed seeing her up close. Never had he hated his success until now, for it kept him busy not allowing him to see her as often.

Just like Betty, Gio had begun to climb his way to success. No one ever though that three years could turn a sandwich boy into a rising culinary entrepreneur, but that's exactly what Gio had become. He was slowly expanding his business and was definitely making more profit. But even with his success, Betty gazed at him and saw the same Gio she had always known. The same Gio from the neighborhood who refused to replace his van with a more expensive car, even though he could afford it. He never lost himself along the way and for that, Betty envied him.

Betty simply sighed and gave him a small smile

"Why do you care Gio?""

"Because!--"

He 's gaze dropped down to the floor in embarrassment. He was doing it again. Putting all his emotions out for her to see. He had remained her friend because he cared a lot about her but his pride told him he needed to be careful. He wanted her, and more importantly himself, to know that he wasn't hopeless without her. But no matter what had happened he would always be there for her. He was her friend, her confider, her guardian. The crying shoulder that would be there whenever she needed it.

She smiled at him. He was always so over protective..even after all she had put him through. He closed his eyes when he felt her warm, soft hand reach up to hold his

hand that was on her cheek.

"Gio I just need to get out of here..to forget abut all of this."

He brought down both their hands intertwining them between them. He looked into her eyes once more iwth tender care.

"How about I take you home."

He was touched at the instant way her face lit up at his suggestion.

"_But.._ only if you promise to tell me what's going on and letting me help you."

His eyes focused on her lips as she bit on them nervously.

She gave in with a sigh "Fine."

With that hey both walked to the van. And like every single time they reunited they fell back into the same routine. It was back to rescuing each other from was back to reconnecting . It was back to revolving around the other person's life once more.

tbc


End file.
